


Holding hands

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Crowley Whump, Domestic, Hurt Crowley, M/M, Whump, literary agent crowley, sick crowley, writer Bobby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I found that 30 days OTP challenge and this happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding hands

Bobby lets out a frustrated sigh, glaring on a blank computer screen. Balls. He has not written a word in more than a week.

He wanted to finish that horror story a month ago.

He hears a footsteps and stairs creaking, so he knows that his literary agent is back. Bobby hopes he has all the things he asked him for.

"Hello darling," Crowley says in his raspy voice that makes him shiver, " how´s my favourite writer doing?"

"Poorly," Bobby replies, glancing on the British man in a well tailored suit, "it could be better. More scary, I mean. Did you bring me something to drink?"

Crowley smirks and gives him a bottle of Craig.

Bobby groans. “Crowley, you know that´s not my stuff. It´s your stuff, not mine! Stop forcing me to like things that you like!”

Shorter man doesn´t say anything, he just sits on the table next to Bobby´s computer. Bobby tries to ignore him, he tries to focus on the story he´s supposed to be writing, but…Somehow, Crowley manages to hold his hand, Bobby doesn´t even notice when he moved. When he looks up to the black-haired man to ask him what the fuck he´s doing, Crowley is laughing like a maniac.


	2. Cuddling somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley...somehow...managed to get sick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I would need a beta (cause English is not my native and I need someone to correct my errors) so, let me know if you are interested!!! Now, enjoy sick Crowley :D

"Crowley?"

"Mmpf…"

"You okay?"

"Mmpf…"

"What? I didn´t hear you!"

"Shut up!"

Bobby stares at short man curled up on the couch, wrapped in some blankets. Crowley´s cheeks are red and there´s a sweat on his forehead. He´s shivering a little and he looks…well, miserable.

"You don´t look okay."

"Ding ding ding. Somebody give that man a prize," Crowley whispers hoarsely.

"You are sick."

"Shut up, Mr Obvious."

"When did you started to feel bad?"

"When I became your literary agent."

"Crowley."

Crowley opens his mouth to reply (probably with some snarky comment) but instied he starts to cough violently.

Bobby cannot help himself but feel sorry for the man, as he sees him fighting to breathe through the coughing fit.

"Last night," Crowley replies after a while, when the caugh is over and he catches his breath finally. " Had a fever, I guess," he adds with closed eyes.

Bobby reaches his hand to touch shorter man´s forehead - it´s too hot. Crowley definitely still has a fever.

"Stay right here," the writer tells him.

"Not going anywhere, you moron," Crowley murmurs, sinking under the blankets.

"Smartass." Bobby shakes his head as he leaves Crowley laying on the couch and heads to the kitchen. He´s searching through the cabinets for a while, before he finally finds what he´s looking for - Paralen pills. He didn´t used to be sick very often and when he was ,he cured himself with nine days old whisky.

When he comes back to the living room, he finds Crowley fast asleep. Bobby sits on the edge of the couch, looking on his literary agent. Black haired man looks exhausted. When he feels his forehead again, he notices that Crowley´ s burning up;his fever has certainly gotten worse.

"Balls," Bobby mutters under his breath, "man, what am I supposed to do with you?"

Crowley groanes quietly. Bobby sighs. It´s gonna be a long day.

***

Wet cloths weren´t helping; Paralen pills weren´t helping. Bobby was running out of ideas.

Crowley is shivering violently, eyes closed, hair plastered on his forehead. Bobby sits next to him, washing his face with a cold cloth, praying for the fever to break. If he won´t get better soon, he´ll have to take him to hospital.

When Crowley opens his eyes, he looks like he doesn´t really see anything; when Bobby asks him to look at him, he just blinks, confused, before drifting off to feverish sleep.

Bobby even tries to force him to drink something, but he just coughs and in the end Bobby gives up, not wanting to choke him; so he just sits there and waits for him to get better.

***

He lays next to something warm.It takes him a while before he realizes that something warm is actually sleeping Bobby.

"Robert!" he pokes him with his elbow in the ribs," Robert, wake up!" When Bobby doesn´t move, he tries to sit up, but his limbs are just too heavy. He swears quietly.

"Me being you…I would stay in bed for the next week…" he hears Bobby´s murmuring.

"Why are you laying next to me?!"

"You were crying that nobody loves you and I was fucking tired so I laid down next to you," Robert explains, sitting up.

Crowley´s face freezes in utter horror. “WHAT?!”

"You are quite a cuddler when you are sick, did you know that?" Bobby laughs and leaves confused (and horrified) Crowley lay on the couch.


	3. Watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley watches a movie and Bobby is curious.

Day 3 - Watching a movie

"What are you doing?"  
"Are you blind?"  
Bobby sights, annoyed. But he looks on a TV screen for a moment to see what is Crowley watching. A white rabbit is running with a pocket clock in his hand.  
"Alice in Wonderland, Crowley? Seriously?"  
Crowley shots him and angry look. "Look, darling, I would like to talk to you about how important is Lewis Carrol´s Alice in Wonderland, but now I am watching, so either shut up and watch with me or bugger off."   
Bobby mutters something under his breath and heads to the kithcen to get something to eat so he can continue with his writing. But on his way back stops next to Crowley again. He notices that Crowley is wipeing a tear from his eye.   
"You okay....?" he asks, not sure if his literary agent went mad.  
"Mad Hatter," Crowley replies.  
"Who?"  
"Johnny Depp, you moron. Mad Hatter. One of the best characters ever," Crowley finally looks at him ," you wouldn´t be able to write someone like him, no offense. Your characters are....hm..."  
"Average...?" Bobby helps him.  
"Yeah. Maybe you should educate yourself in creating deep characters. That´s what you need. Something...deep."  
"Idjit."  
They watch in silence for a while.  
"Poor Hatter," says Crowley when Alice escapes and leaves her friend in the castle of Queen of the Hearts.  
"She couldn´t take him with her, she didn´t have a choice," Bobby mutters.  
Crowley looks at him. "I though you wasn´t interested in that movie."  
Bobby blushes. "Well...when I was a kid I really liked the book."  
"In that case...when this ends I introduce you Once upon the time." Crowley smirks.


	4. On a date

"Crowley! Crowley, please, hold on!"   
Younger man just groans, head rolling on his shoulder, eyes half closed.   
“Fergus Crowley McLeod, open your eyes and look at me, you idjit!” Bobby yells, pressing hand on Crowley’ s stomach,but blood is still seeping through his fingers. Where in the Hell is that damned ambulance?!   
Crowley swallows, finally opening eyes and looking at Bobby. “Robert…” he chokes, ” that was the worst date ever…”   
Bobby can’t help but laughs hysterically. Yeah, it was definitely the worst date ever.   
It was Sunday evening, Bobby was writing and Crowley was bored. Somehow he managed to force Bobby to go out with him - “come on, Bobby, I live with you since I become your agent, what makes already two years of our domestic bliss and we were never on an actual date.”   
Now Bobby regrets his decision to go. If they stayed home, Crowley wouldn’t be bleeding on a street.   
When they were crossing the dark street, a man with a knife appeared and wanted their money. He looked dangerous- few inches taller than him, scars on his face, no compassion. Bobby knew it isn’t a good idea to mess with him. But Crowley was being Crowley and he couldn’t just shut up and let it go.

Crowley’ s eyes were closing, again. His face was white as a paper and he was trembling. Bobby was panicking. “Crowley, listen to me.” He forces black haired man to look at him. “Don’t you dare to die here, do you understand? Crowley, if you will die on me, I swear that I will kill you, Idjit.” Bobby shakes his shoulders to keep him concious. “Crowley, if you will be okay, I…I…’ Crowley has closed eyes, but he must be lietening, because a grin appears on his face. “Will I get a kiss?”he asks.   
“What…?”   
Crowley screams as a wave of pain hits him. He is panting, his face turning unhealthy shade of gray.   
“Yes! Yes, you will get a kiss, just stay with me, okay? Crowley, can you hear me…? Stay with me and you will get a kiss!”   
Crowley coughs up blood. “When you will see a tunell with a light on the end, do not go there, al right?” Bobby can finally hear the sirens. Just a moment longer.   
Crowley tries to laugh, but it sounds more like a groan. “Yeah….” he breathes out, “no tunnel…I get it…we have a deal…” Then he goes limp. Bobby is surrounded by paramedics.   
It was definetely the worst date ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: kissing


	5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of On a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I remind you, I am not native english speaker (but I speak Slovak, ha! Who from you can speak Slovak...? :D )so, I apologize for any kind of mistakes, spelling, grammar, frase construction, anything...  
> Enjoy this chap.  
> I just like some Crowley whump. This one may not be the end of his torture in my hands...MUhehehehe!

Once, when Bobby was writing a short story based on Dante´s Divine comedy, Inferno, they talked with Crowley about Hell. Crowley said that if he was a King of Hell, the sinners would have to wait in a long line. Because nobody likes waiting. When Bobby asked him what will happen when it´s their turn, Crowley smiled devilishly and said, that they will have to return on the beginning of the line. Bobby just laughed and said that it wouldn´t be that bad, being in Hell under Crowley´s regime.

But now, in early morning hours, sitting in a hospital´s waiting room with a cheap coffee from the automat, he finally found out that there nothing worse than waiting.  
Waiting is Hell.  
He is already dozing off when finally a young doctor appears in a hall. Bobby notices her bloodied gloves she is pulling off and swallows.  
"Crowley McLeod?" she asks and Bobby stands up shakily.  
She steps closer and offers him a hand to shake. "I am doctor Joanne Harvelle," she introduces herself.  
"How´s he?"  
She smiles, motioning Bobby to follows him into a long corridor with doors on both sides. "Your friend suffered a massive blood lost, which was our bigest problem," she says, "but he is a fighter, what can I tell you. I haven´t seen many people to cling onto life like he did. He´s stabillized for now and if won´t occur any complications, he´s gonna be brand new in a few days."  
Bobby has never felt so relieved in whole forty two years of his life. He fights urge to hug the doctor.  
"Here you have him." Joanna stops in front of a door with number 16 in it and slowly opens. "He´s sleeping right now, but you can stay if you want to."  
She holds the door open for Bobby to enter. Crowley´s alone in the room; laying in a bed, covered with blanket, sleeping. He´s too pale for Bobby´s liking and hospital bed is making him look small and vulnerable; but he´s alive.

When Crowley wakes up, it´s evening; he slept for the whole day and Bobby sat by his bed all the time, only going to grab something from buffet when Joanne told him that if he won´t eat something, she will throw him out.   
He´s tired and weary, but when he sees Crowley looking at him, he manages a small smile. "How are you feeling?" he asks him when Crowley attempts to sit up, but gives up after a moment.  
"Drugged," he murmurs, staring at IV in his arm, "how long was I out?"  
"Two hours...."  
Crowley looks up, surprised, but Bobby continues: "...lasted the operation and I am sitting here since then which makes...." he glances at the watch on the wall, " whole day."  
Crowley closes his eyes and groans.  
"You took your time," Bobby says.  
"Hm...but I am alive, " Crowley´s eylids lift and he grins , "and that reminds me of something....one little deal you made...."  
Bobby cannot help himself, he bursts into a relieved laugh, the tension and fear he beared inside him since Crowley was attacked just dissapears. "You were bleeding out on a damned sidewalk and you can remember it....? Balls!"  
"I am Crowley, darling. " A smirk appears on Crowley´s pale face, " I am a salesman by nature, I remember every deal I´ve ever made. So, I believe I was promised a kiss."  
Bobby just smiles and places a soft kiss on Crowley´s forehead.


	6. Wearing each other´s clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Darlings, here´s your new chap. In the next one called "Cosplaying" may or may not will appear his majesty King of Selfies, The No-man, King of Nerds, Mark Andreas Everywhere Sheppard himself. Crowley is a big fan.

Day Six - wearing each other´s clothes

When Bobby woke up, he instantly knew that something just wasn´t rights. It was the feeling on his skin that seemed off.  
He vaguely remembered drinking last night and he attempted to sit up, but stopped the moment he realized there´s something solid next to him. With a horrible anticipation, he turned his head.  
No.  
Just no.  
It´s not really happening. It has to be a dream.  
Next to the writer was Crowley, curled up on his sight, one hand wrapped around Bobby´s torso, a satisfied grin on his face.  
Balls.  
They were drinking yesterday. A lot.  
Bobby closed his eyes and tried to remember something.   
NO. Last thing he could remember was taking Crowley´s tie off.  
Silently praying to the Heavens, he lifted the edge of the blanket, taking a look under it.  
Well, the good new was that he wasn´t naked. The bad one was that he was wearing Crowley´s suit.   
He poked Crowley in the ribs.  
“Wake up, idjit.”  
His literary agent just mumbled something about a glass of Glen craig. Bobby poked him again, stronger this time.   
Younger man just groaned before eyeing Bobby curiously. “You ruined my suit,” he said as a matter of fact.   
“You damns idjit,” snapped Bobby before standing up and heading to the bathroom to change into his own clothes. But he decided to hide Crowley´s suit. His agent looked kinda cute in his old, over sized T- shirt and a scruffy plaid.


End file.
